Welcome to AntiWhoville
by The-White-Rabbit049
Summary: This is the first chapter of my stpry, if you like you can skip the fisrt paragraph and just go on to the real story.


Chapter 1---Visitors

"Little Boy of Black and Grey loved to write songs all day, when they told him he could not play, little boy ran away"

Long ago, not that far along, a clover that sat on the top of a mountain in the Jungle of Nool, housed a speck which was the home of the Who's, a race of tiny people living amongst the creatures of the jungle but on a small flower. The who's were a happy little race, who's world lay in the hands of an elephant, Horton, the protector of the who's and friend, after the struggle of finding a better and stable home for the who's they were finally at peace once again. Lets venture to the world of Whoville and see what there life has now been like for the past mayor of Whoville, Ned O'Malley was a proud husband and father, to ninety six daughters and one son, his wife Sally O'Malley was a graceful women able to handle there ninety-seven children and still have the grace as a first lady, yes the mayor and his wife were a lucky pair to have such beautiful children and a lovely town to live in. Every day in Whoville was the same and ordinary day, the O'Malley family would sit together for breakfast and, the mayor would have only a few seconds for each of his children when they'd come to him with a problem or event on there minds."Daddy" said Holly "can I sleepover at Susie's house tonight, she's having a slumber party and I really want to go please." she say's with a pleading tone."Of course sweetie, but no boys" said the man sounding like an stereotypical overprotective father."Daddy, daddy, look at our new matching hair barrettes." said the twins."That's very lovely girls.""Daddy" winced Polly "Can I please have a who picture phone dad, my old phone is so last century."Again the father looked away as the same daughter continued to ask him about the same situation. "Oh, I will think about it." he says next of the daughters was the baby who constantly only said the toof, when she tried to say tooth, "Daddy, up, up"The mayor picked up his baby daughter and bounced her on his knee, and sent her flying, for the pleasure he felt for being with his daughters, and who was next besides his daughters in line was his oldest and only son, Jojo, who has grown a few inches since that fateful day in Whoville, he was still smallest who of all, but he was growing out of a smile spread across his face as his son's turn arrived, "So Jojo how's the music business coming along, make anything new, invented some new sounds or the first time in his seventeen years of living he was actually happy to know that his father finally accepted him for his talents and not pressure him to take his place as mayor."It's going great dad, I found a use for broken pipes to be used as flute music, but its going well" he responded to his father without a hint of hesitation, for the first fourteen years of his life he was actually proud to use his voice, to actually speak to his was even happier to hear that his son's beautiful voice, he was proud of him for what he does now, lead chair in music class, he had a band, his friends were his band, he changed so much since that day, sans the fact he still wears black and he still did not have a girlfriend. Every day he'd wait to see his son's, hoping to one day see a girl on his arm, he desperately wanted his son to find someone, he wasn't being to persistent, it was just because many people thought of his son was a stereotypical emo, alone and without a care in the world.

"Excellent by the way son the who coronation ball is coming up soon, and uh, as my oldest son I am expecting you to be there with your mother and I and represent the political family of Whoville." says the father changing the subject in his the father and son agreed on him not being the next mayor he still expected him to attend whoville ceremonies

"Why?" said the boy with a displeased father somehow caught the boy's tone in his voice, and squinted his face."It's tradition Jojo, we do it every year it's to show a life long legacy of Whoville pride, and the coming of age…."

Jojo got up from his chair and left before his father could finish his sentence, he obviously knew what he was going to say, he just couldn't believe that after all these years he still expected this from him.

"Son wait""Dad, I thought we agreed on this, I don't want to be the next mayor, why do you have to fucking keep putting all this on me, don't you think I have enough weight to carry as it is, with the college entrance exams , and transcripts, I don't need anymore of this shit from you."

Now Ned was angry, he made it a rule that he would never raise his voice at him and especially have him use that type of language with him.

"Jojo, this isn't optional as the oldest it's your duty to take over, no matter what the cost,

and I can't take all ninety six of the girls, and all I want is you to be there with your mother and me and be there as I present the who national seal to the town for the ratification of "King Luke Van Dam's" Treaty of Sephora."

"Dad, it's just….."

"Which reminds me" said the proud father without letting his son finish "Did you know Sephora was the name of the King Luke Van Dam's daughter, she fell in love with this circus clown and after that he forbid her to see him again, she then ran away and they eloped and soon after they built a new city somewhere far away from the city limits for those against the king. The treaty was named after his daughter after the king had ordered a full search for her and killed the clown who she married, they never found his daughter but the clown had been caught and beheaded for kidnapping Sephora, after that no one knows what happened to her except she bared his child and that the city they built is still standing to this day, in about three weeks the ratification of King Luke Van Dam's treaty will be celebrated to honor it being passed.""Ok fine, I'll do it" he said to end his father's 's face then lit up and glomped his son."Thank you son, I promise this will be a night you will not forget."On the contrary, this was in fact a night Jojo wished he could kitchen clock ran for 6 thirty, which meant he had thirty minutes to get to school, he rushed through the hall grabbed his shoulder bag, wrapped his striped scarf around his neck, and stuffed his who pod and who phone in his bag. He waited at the side of the door, like he did every morning and made sure each one of his ninety six sisters made it out the door before he did. Just before he could head out the door his father caught up with him for one final word before he left.

"Oh Jojo can you wait for a minute longer, there's something else I want to tell you"

Jojo mumbled under his breath "Oh Jesus Christ"

Jojo I know I've asked you this before but I was hoping, to make a good impression at the coronation you could, probably bring someone." he said nervously.

"I'll go with the boy's, if that's what you mean"

"No I actually mean………mith am earl" he say's covering his mouth.

"What?""Wihs a nearl" he repeted with his hand still over his mouth."Dad, if your trying to be funny, then I'm not playing anymore" he then headed put the door, but before he could get far, Sally, the mother, calls out to stop her son.

"He want's you to bring a girl, honey"

That's when Jojo stopped in his tracks, right in front of the steps of his house, his hands clenched up in fists."It will make a good impression, to have a lady at your arm it is your coming of age party son you should consider it."

The boy still did not respond he just kept staring forward as his father continued.

"Son I know you want to concentrate on your music career right now, but I'm not asking you for much, I would just like for you to show up at the coronation with a proper lady friend. The Who Coronation is a magical event maybe something magical will happen after that night, maybe….." the father then reached out an arm to touch his son's shoulder, but the boy ran from it, furious that his father could ask him of such a thing. His eyes were full of fire and rage he felt like he wanted to break something, it wasn't until his who phone rang that broke him out of his rage cycle.

"Hello" he said

'Jojo were the hell are you, school starts in twenty-eight minutes' someone said through the receiver.

"I'm walking down main street, were are you"

'Main Street? Wait turn around' the person said on the end.

Jojo turned around and surly a few feet away were was the person he was just talking to, with a second person.

"Dimitri, Muji, what are you guys doing here I thought you were at the school" he called out and rushed out to meet them.

The one named Dimitri, who was the one on the other end of the phone smiled and trotted over to meet his friend.

"We were going to but Dimitri insisted we wait up for you" said Muji.

"Yes I did, plus I wanted to protect you from your mob of fan girls" said Dimitri with a proud voice.

"Thanks, I really need you guys, my dad's been going on about the coronation."

"Ah yes the coronation, the time of year in which the royal family celebrates there child's coming of age, no surprise your turning eighteen in three weeks Jojo"

"Jeez Dimitri is that all you have on your mind, whostory" replied Jojo, annoyed that his friend kept reminding him of the subject.

"No I think about you sometimes" he replied with a smile.

Jojo rolled his eye's and again just smiled, Dimitri was gay but he didn't mind he liked having him as a friend, he was honest and always took him seriously when he had issues that need to be talked out, it sometimes made him laugh whenever he said he liked him, unlike the other fan girls at school Dimitri didn't ponder.

"Gay fag" mumbles Muji under his breath.

As the boy's walked down there usual path through the park to school and exchanged boy talk Jojo heard a very interesting sound, he look around to see were the sound was coming from and spotted a girl in a yellow dress playing a violin for a group of people. It was strange, he's always seen that girl play a violin in that park everyday and it made him wonder why she was doing it, for money, or for joy? This time it made him curious as hell and he needed to know why. He stopped just a few inches in front of her, Dimitri and Muji notice him stop and turned to him.

"Dude, what's wrong" asked Dimitri.

He said nothing and kept staring at the girl, soon both boy's looked at were he was staring, Muji grinned and imagined what Jojo must be thinking, Dimitri on the other hand just glared angrily at the girl. Jojo kept staring and watched the movements of her wrists move the bow across the strings, so delicate, and agile, not one mistake it was mesmerizing just watching her.

"Dude, your happy bone is showing" whispered Muji as he slapped Jojo on his back, breaking him out of his trance.

"What are you talking about" he asked confused.

"Look down below" he whispered snickering.

Surely enough he did that and look down at what Muji was referring too, but then looking confused.

"HA BALL GAZER" laughed Muji hysterically.

Dimitri was not amused with Muji's constant perverted jokes and instead placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Ignore him Jojo, like always he's being a dick" he say's to him keeping one hand on his shoulder and the other on his arm.

"Takes one who sucks dick to know one" said Muji in a cruel voice.

He always had something cruel to say about Dimitri's sexual preference, unlike Jojo, Muji and the other boy's did not accept Dimitri being gay, but they still needed him in the band. Two reasons why Dimitri never left the band, and why they never kicked him out, no one else would accept him, and even though he was gay he was in fact an expert drummer, the best in Whoville.

"Ok Muji stop fucking messing around, I'll catch up with you guys later I want to check this girl out" said Jojo.

"I think he wants to do more than just check her out, if you know what I mean" he said whispering to Dimitri.

Dimitri's hand flew behind Muji and smacked him across the head.

"Seriously guy's, I'll catch up with you guys later just give me a minute."

"Whatever dude, just let me knows how it goes."

This time Dimitri's hand smacked him across the face.

"Pig, move!" he said furiously pushing Muji down the street.

As they both moved down the street Muji rubbed his cheek and turned to Dimitri.

"You sure you want to leave your precious with that girl" he said hoping to irritate him. Dimitri just kept walking while mumbling something Muji could not understand.

"So it begins today" he say's with a dark look in his eye's.

As they boy's left Jojo waited for the crowd of people surrounding the girl to leave so he could make his bold move to go up to her. Soon the crowd began to disperse and little by little he walked slowly over to the girl and looked down at her, she didn't seem to notice him she just played constantly on an on, or maybe it was because she was wearing a cloak with an extra long hood covering her face. Then he reached into his pocket and took out a roll of bills and shaved of two five dollar bills and dropped it into her cup bowl, being the mayors son meant a huge allowance but he really didn't need it anyway, the only place he ever went was the observatory and he rarely went out on dates, but this girl was good and she deserved it. That's when she looked up at him with wide shimmering green eyes.

"Your really good" he say's as she looks up at him.

"I can't take this I'd be a burden if I did" she responded"You make money with music and your worried about taking money a little over twenty-five cents, don't worry about it" he said then smiles at before thanking him, she then studies his face closely and makes a surprised expression."I know you, your the "YOPP" man who saved the town from eternal damnation" she says with a surprised 's when Jojo frowns before he responds as she recalls an event that has happened three years ago "Yes that's me". "Well it's an honor to meet you Mr. Yopp man, I must say I am honored to be in the presence of the savior of Whoville" she stands up and does a curtsey for him.

That's when he looks embarrassed and looks to see if anyone saw that.

"Ok yeah please don't do that, sit down" he say's urging her.

She does what she's told and then pulls out a folded chair and offers him to sit down with her for tea.

"Would you like to sit down and have some tea with me?" she say's with a warm thought about her offer for a while and looked at the direction of his school, he really needed to get to school but something inside him was telling him to stay. It took him a few minutes to make up his mind until finally he dropped his bag and sat on the chair she had prepared for him, the girl smiled and took out a thermos and poured him his tea. He sat there staring at it for a minute just watching as the tea bobbed and boiled in its cup, it did not look very appealing but it wasn't until she drank her tea that told him it was safe and encouraged him to drink his."Wow that has to be the best tea I've ever tasted" he said amused."It's my own secret recipe, it's a bit different sometimes so that way I can never guarantee the taste." she said and took another sip."Wow, all of a sudden I feel really warm inside.""Tea helps calm the soul and a stressed mind."

"Who say's I'm stressed?"

"No one sir, it's just I can see the stress marks on your face it's very noticeable."He looks away embarrassed "Is it that obvious?"

"Very much sir, do you want to talk about it?"

He sighs before explaining his dilemma to a stranger "Well it's just that, my dad, he's throwing me this big Coronation ball when I turn eighteen he feels that I'm old enough to clam the title of Mayor.""Really, what an honor.""Yeah every one say's that but I just don't seem to think so.""Oh really, why's that?""Well because, I don't want to be mayor it's just not who I want to be."

"You want to be a musician, right?"

"Yes exactly, I love music more than anything, many people say that music is just noise but to me it has a message, a mind of it's own like my very love and passion for music is like another person living inside of me, the real me."Really and this other side of you is the side that wants to live the dream of playing music?""Yeah to be honest all I really want to do is make music, you must think this sounds inappropriate coming from the son of the mayor, everyone expects him to be like his father and follow in his footsteps take charge and forget about loving music, right.""On the contrary sir, I don't think this of you at all."He suddenly looks surprised at the girl "You don't?""Of course not, in fact I think you should do what your heart tells you if your really passionate about your music then you should go fulfill your dream, like I have, my dream was to play were people could see me and here I am."Suddenly Jojo felt like he was in one of those movies that always focused on the main characters destiny. How his fate was to be a musician and that this girl was the wise old character in that movie who'd always appeared and disappeared at unexpected times to share her wise words with him. But know that he realized it she didn't look old at all, she didn't even look that young either she was an average age no younger or older than he was. Then that made him wonder even more, why was she playing here all by herself did her parents approve of her doing this, did she even have parents?"Amazing isn't it." "Huh what?" he said being broken out of his train of thought*"The observatory, isn't it amazing""Yeah it's really amazing.""The observatory was an amazing place too be back in the old day's it's a shame they had to close it down, oh how I wouldn't give to see what's become of that wonderful place." she then takes another sip of her didn't seem to know that he turned the inside of the observatory into a musical studio. But he just keep going casual with there conversation, and remembered he never properly introduced himself."I'm Jojo, Jojo McDodd.""Nice too meet you Mr. McDodd, I am The Girl in the Yellow Dress."Yeah I noticed that but what's your real name?""Names are just titles that make people judge you based on that title, I prefer not to be given a title, just a reference of who I am. I am the Girl in the Yellow Dress."Ok nice to meet you too, Girl In the Yellow Dress." 'She must be a bohemian' he thought 'or a hippie'. Suddenly he hears his ring tone coming form his bag and reaches for his who phone and shut's it off.

"What if it's an emergency " say's the girl.

"No it's probably just Muji asking about if I done it yet."

"Well it's never good to ignore a phone call, who knows what could happen"

He hesitates before turning his phone back on, and then answers his missed call.

"What" he say's thought the phone.

'Dude, were the hell are you get your ass to school your going to be late' it was Muji.

"What are you talking about, it's only been ten minutes"

'Are you fucking stupid, you better get your ass to school you only have five minutes.'

Jojo then looks at the clock on his phone and realizes that he really did only have five minutes to get to school. He got so lost in his conversation with the girl that he forgot about the time."Dammit, um Girl in the Yellow Dress I have to go thanks for the tea and the advice." he say's hesitantly. "My pleasure Mr. Yopp Man, and remember just because people expect great things from you just because of your family's reputation doesn't mean you should follow them, follow the rhythm of your own heart."Thanks, see you soon."As Jojo runs off he thinks about the last words he said to her, "See you soon" why did he have a feeling that he wasn't going to see her any time soon, he wanted too but something told him he wasn't.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoville High seemed to drag on forever, he made it in time but he didn't make it out of the mob of fan girls, they kept asking him the same thing, "Will you be my date to the coronation" but he just shrugged in silence and didn't say a word and just went about his day in his boring Calculus class.

"So how did it end" asked Dimitri who was sitting next to him.

"Huh, what?" he responded not knowing what he was talking about.

"Your conversation with the girl, how did it end"

"Um, ok I guess"

"Really, did you two talk about anything in particular?" he sounded egger.

That didn't surprise him, Dimitri would always sound egger to know his business that involved a girl, it actually made him happy too know that someone actually cared about him.

"Well, she gave me some good advice about the coronation, she offered me tea and she didn't have a name, something about being judge by society, she just called herself The Girl in the Yellow Dress."

That had made Dimitri clench his fist so hard it nearly ripped a hole in his arm warmer.

"What bull is she trying to pull" he whispered to himself

"What" he asked not hearing him

"Nothing, Jojo maybe you should stay away for her"

"Why"

"Well you don't know her, and she could be a thief she may be out steal from your family, or worse."

"Dimitri I know you like to look out for me but you don't have to get jealous over every new person I meet, plus she didn't look like a thief, she was in a yellow dress and I dropped ten dollars in her cup bowl and she refused to accept it."

"Looks can be deceiving my dear every person has a dark side, and sometimes that dark person will never give up until she's dead." he whispers those last few words and clenches his fist even harder.

Jojo just looks confused at his friend, wondering why he looked so angry.

During his study period he was alone in the music room fixing the tubes on the Oomph flutes, normally students were supposed to be in a class or the library studying but the administration had allowed him to be alone in the music room with approval from his father, that was the only time he never regretted being the mayors son. Just when he was enjoying peace and quiet, Christina, his childhood sweetheart whom he used to like walked in. "Joooooooooojoooooooooooooo I found you." she squeals with was obviously happy to see him, Jojo on the other hand was not happy."Hey Christina" he say's rolling his eyes.

"J baby why are you working here all alone, why won't you spend time with us in the student lounge?" she asked sounding egger. "Too noisy"

"That's ironic for a boy who makes loud music, so J baby what are our plans for the coronation" this time she was pressuring. "Christina stop assuming I'm taking you, I haven't decided yet and stop calling me J baby" he sounded angry.

Christina and Jojo used to be lovers when they were very young and always acted like they were married, but he never kissed her and as they grew older Jojo became more interested in music and Christina being popular just because she was Chairman Vonfroods daughter. Soon when they entered middle school there love began to die out, well for Jojo but Christina still loved him and like always has tried everything to get him back. Her main concern was to get him to stop with his music and quite the school band, she wanted him to be popular and being a band geek was not cool."But J baby you love it when I call you that"

"Not really, it's just annoying"

Christina just flipped her hair and brought up another subject.

"Jojo maybe you should stop with the music inventing, it's not a good look for someone as gorgeous as you""I'm not going to give up my life just to be popular I don't care what people think about me""But music is for geeks and nerds who are nobody's if you become popular you can be a somebody everyone would want to be"Then Jojo drops his wrench with a very loud crash and looks at her with a seriously angry expression."I'd rather be a nobody than a somebody everyone wants to be"He grabs his bag and leaves for his next class, furiously and turns to look back at the tan and light brown colored who.

"This was probably why are love never lasted, you became so obsessed with being noticed and changing me to be just like you when you could never accept me for who I am, sorry Christina but I don't love you like I did yesterday"-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------As life at Who High ended he began his walk home and constantly noticed a mob of girls posing with instruments making him think that if they liked music then he'll like them too. The thought of them doing this was just sad, they were so desperate to go on a date with him they stoop so low as too pretend just for him, it was disgusting. He continued his walk hoping to see the girl in the yellow dress until a cold and bitter wind had chilled his very soul and noticed the sky was dark and grey as the winds picked up and blew all around and soon it got stronger and then came a sound, he recognized this sound it was a string instrument, light but fast and carried a distant tone he could not recognize. It came faster and faster. He looked all around and listened to the air as the sound got louder and louder and soon the sound was coming from above him circling the air and he looked up to see five black cloaks floating in the air. The town people were screaming and worried with despair at what had arrived, but they just stood floating there with their sound circling all around them. As Jojo continued to watch the sky he heard the screams of little girls calling his name, they were his sister's and they were running towards him crowding all around him scared to the core, they had just got off the bus when they saw him standing and wanted to get home because this scene was to scary. Jojo had tried to get his ninety six sisters to stay calm as he led them home but the five floating cloaks had started to move and move they did fast and quick flying all around the people and scaring them to death. Jojo's sisters were even scared and screaming louder than ever and were crowding closer to him. As a responsible older brother he led them out of harms way and in the direction of there home, keeping a close eye on each of his sisters making sure they were safe and got them home safely where their father was there waiting for his children to get inside safely."Jojo, thank god your all ok, get inside before something else takes a turn for the worst""Dad, I….""I know son it's alright"As his sisters gathered inside he looked out to the sky and continued to listen to the noise, it sounded familiar then remembered about the Girl in the Yellow Dress, she always played in the park and that's were the clocks were circling. Without hesitation he ran in the direction of the park, breathing heavily with each step, hearing his father call his name to come back, wondering about the girl. As he reached the park he looked around for the girl, instead of looking for the girl he then spotted an orange dot in the distance looking closely he realized the orange dot was actually Hedy. She was wandering aimlessly not knowing what was going on, suddenly his worries for the girl turned into frantic distress for his baby sister. As he raced toward her a sharp metal object that was aimed at one of the cloaks broke of the branch of the tree that was above Hedy. The baby was seconds away from being crushed by the branch, and Jojo was screaming out for her.

"HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYY"

Suddenly one of the black cloaks heard the boy's scream and turned into the direction of

the baby, without hesitation the cloak raced towards the girl until it was hit with the metal object but ignoring the pain and saved the girl from in depending doom. Jojo who had saw the whole thing was astonished at what had just happened one of the cloaks had just saved his sister and whoever was under that cloak just so happened to be a who, not only that but didn't mind being shot by the metal object. As the cloak limp floated in the air while holding the child, it slowly floated to the ground and gently placed her on a bench and moved away to pull out the sharp object and tossed it away. The cloak then fell to the ground, blood pouring form it's shoulder, it wasn't until Jojo, standing inches away from them moved in closer to help the person under the cloak, when it had rose up again and floated away, it had trouble flying and constantly hit a tree now and then when Jojo noticed that the branch had torn of an object from the cloaks neck and fell to the ground.

Jojo may have not been able to see the person under the cloak, but he did notice the object it had dropped, as he picked it up he felt a nudge at his arm, it was Hedy, obviously wanting to be comforted by her brother. He stuffed the object into his pocket and carried his sister home were his parents were waiting for them.

"Oh dear god Hedy" said the mother of the two children, embracing her daughter with tears in her eyes.

"Son, I don't approve of what you just did, but thank you" said the still looks out at the sky, he then remembers about the girl, he was caught up with his sister he forgot about her, he wanted to go out and look for her again but his father kept pulling him in towards the house, no chance of finding her now all he could do is pray she was safe.

As things finally quieted down the person who shot the long metal like object emerged from the shadows holding a silver bow, as he walked over to pick up the arrow he shot he looked to the sky's were the cloaks were descending into the woods. Even thought the dark figure's intention to kill that person under the cloak failed he could not help but force a wicked smile as his plans were foiled. The dark figure was not done yet he had more to look forward too as this was only the beginning of his plans.

"You came back just like every other year, this time you won't escape I have you now" said the dark figure leaving only a sinister smile on his face, and fire in his eye's.


End file.
